


I Don't Want To Cause No Fuss

by Manna_di_San_Nicola



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Felching, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Pre-Threesome, Psychic Bond, Rimming, Safer Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manna_di_San_Nicola/pseuds/Manna_di_San_Nicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‘Sinister’ was maybe a strong word to use when Capheus smiled that brightly and hugged Lito so tightly that his muscles bulged under his shirt, but Hernando could think of no better descriptor. It was evil how Lito did not have the decency to be in a cluster of unattractive sensates instead of putting his innocent fiance through such torture." Introducing Hernando to the cluster goes... wonderfully. Title from The Who's "Magic Bus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Cause No Fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too triggering, I don't think, except for an implicit allusion to HIV/AIDS in Capheus's backstory as a really good reason for him not wanting to have anal sex without a condom (not that oral sex without a condom is really any safer, but the amount of HIV in pre-ejaculate is reduced, so I let him get away with just pulling off before climax. Don't try this at home.).
> 
> The movie Hernando says a brief essay on is Jean-Claude Van Damme's Universal Soldier, which I've never actually seen.

Hernando had no blinders where Lito was concerned, hadn’t for a long time even before the incident with Daniella and Joaquin what seemed like a lifetime ago. Lito was good at getting what he wanted – he’d very successfully managed to keep both Hernando and his career, after all. So he should have seen it coming that the exciting ‘vacation stay’ for Lito’s new film was really all part of the sinister plan.

 

“Welcome to Nairobi!” ‘Sinister’ was maybe a strong word to use when Capheus smiled that brightly and hugged Lito so tightly that his muscles bulged under his shirt, but Hernando could think of no better descriptor. It was evil how Lito did not have the decency to be in a cluster of unattractive sensates instead of putting his innocent fiance through such torture. “I am so glad you could come!” And worse still when that smile was turned onto him. “I’m sorry – I feel so like I know you already, I forget we haven’t met. I am Capheus.”

 

Manners as well. Damn him. “Hernando. Which you know, of course, but here we are.” Getting to know your fiance’s friends was awkward enough. Getting to know his friends when they instinctively knew everything Lito knew about him like he’d told them it all himself? There was a reason he’d insisted on meeting the other sensates one at a time.

 

Hernando hadn’t extended his hand to shake, but Capheus took it anyway with a grin. He wasn’t sure which made his skin tingle more.

 

There were several reasons he’d insisted on meeting the other sensates only one at a time. He still didn’t want to think about meeting Will or Wolfgang or Nomi down the line knowing they’d fucked him before he’d had a single conversation with them (it was like being twenty-one all over again).

 

Adjusting his glasses, Hernando tried to make small talk to distract from the feeling that Capheus could see into his head, not just Lito’s. He cringed at the very idea of awkward small talk – he was usually the eloquent one between himself and Lito. “Your Spanish is incredible.”

 

It struck Hernando as possibly the stupidest thing he could have said the second it left his mouth. Of course it was incredible – Capheus could speak Spanish because of Lito. Still, his smile widened like it was a true compliment. “I had a wonderful teacher.” It didn’t even sound like mockery and the glance between him and Lito was nothing but... affectionate?

 

How confusing it was, thinking that this man he’d never met before might feel exactly the love Lito felt for him.

 

And also how flattering.

 

“Shit!” Hernando and Capheus both looked at Lito for his sudden outburst and found him looking at his watch. “I completely forgot that I have to be on set in half an hour.” The words sounded sincere enough, but Lito was good at lying. The question was why? “Hernando, would you mind terribly spending some time alone with Capheus?” And there was the answer, that quickly.

 

Still, Hernando put up a token protest (it was really only half falsehood) so that Lito continued to believe he could not see right through him. “You needn’t worry about me, Capheus; I can entertain myself. You must surely have your own routine that we are interrupting--”

 

“You are family! No routine is more important.”

 

The conviction in his voice made Hernando want to take a step back. Every time he thought he had a grasp on how truly connected these eight were, something like that happened. He looked over at Lito, seeing the same sentiment echoed on his face. Unsettling, yes, but in a way he believed he could get used to. Especially if he imagined both of those faces looking at him with hunger... No. There was no need for that.

 

But it wouldn’t be the first time, would it?

 

“Thank you, thank you, I am so sorry, I will make it up to you, I swear--” Whatever Hernando’s naughty brain had been conjuring was both short-circuited and exacerbated when Lito swept in and kissed him. He blinked a few times as Lito and Capheus hugged again, trying to puzzle out whether Lito had been talking to him or Capheus, trying not to imagine what ‘making it up’ to them could entail. Within what could not have been more than seconds, he and Capheus were alone.

 

Capheus rubbed his hands together with a smile. “There is so much I want to show you! Lito has told us so much about your taste in art; I cannot wait to see what you think of Nairobi’s!”

 

That did sound nice, but... “Capheus.” He looked over at Hernando. “I don’t understand everything about what you and Lito share, but I am a big boy. You don’t need to spend time with me just because Lito says so. I will not be crushed if you do not like me.” He could be mature, he told himself. The fact that his fiance was psychic did not mean that his feelings towards Hernando were _welcome_ in his seven other selves. The last time could have just been a fluke. Surely, something had to give – these two (eight?) worlds could not truly mingle as easily as everyone pretended.

 

Capheus moved toward him slowly, hands out as that Hernando could stop him at any point. When he didn’t, those hands and arms wrapped around him, squeezed him like (just like) they’d squeezed Lito. (He had a very nice chest, Hernando noticed once it was pressed against his own.) “The greatest joy of becoming a sensate has been seeing and loving that which is dear to my cluster. All the things I would not have without them that are now a part of me. You are important to me, Hernando. That you are important to Lito just feeds that.”

 

When he pulled away, Capheus was grinning brightly again. “And I have been dying for another person to introduce to the wonders of Jean-Claude.”

 

That sounded... ominous. “Who is Jean-Claude?”

 

8

 

Wonders indeed. “It is, I think, an extended allegory for post-traumatic stress disorder and the horrors of war.” Capheus could laugh all he wanted; Hernando knew he was onto something here. “This man, Deveraux, he experiences flashbacks, hypervigilance... He feels as though he has been made completely inhuman and other by the trauma of combat, and he literally has been because of the nature of the metaphor, but hope! Hope remains in spite of everything.”

 

Strangely, Capheus didn’t stop laughing. In the brief seconds where it seemed like he might, he just looked at Hernando with... something familiar... in his eyes and started again. Hernando was starting to wonder if he had food on his face.

 

Trying not to feel like a petulant child, Hernando broke. “What is so funny?”

 

Without hesitation, Capheus responded with a smile, “You are absolutely beautiful.” Hernando realized suddenly why that look in Capheus’s eyes was familiar – it was a close relative of how Lito had looked at him as he told the history of Diego Rivera’s art before he had dragged them into a bathroom. “Lito told all of us about how passionate and brilliant you are, but seeing it with my own eyes... I was not prepared for how happy it would make me.”

 

Hernando found himself shuffling closer to Capheus on the couch.

 

He could contain himself no longer. “May I ask something? Something you are not required to answer or even acknowledge if it makes you uncomfortable?”

 

“Of course.” The severity that phrasing put on Capheus’s face made Hernando feel guilty even for wondering this, never mind asking out loud.

 

“Lito has told me of times when he and I have been intimate...” And Hernando did not think this through at all because now he was blushing and Capheus had that look in his eyes again. “... times where we were not the only ones... being intimate, you understand?” He used Capheus’s nodding as time to take a breath. “It has never bothered me, like what you all share has never bothered me, but there has never been anyone _physically_ there, so I have perhaps rationalized it. Fidelity must inherently be a relative term with a cluster, but... if I kiss you...”

 

Hernando only saw Capheus’s smile return a split second before their lips touched. He kissed... not better or worse from Lito. Just different – a very nice different, gentle and slow like Hernando would break, like he was something precious and fragile. Lito kissed like it was a divine rite, every touch designed to make him cry out to Heaven in rapture. A naughty part of him that he was finding it harder and harder to control wondered how the others kissed, if he could guess from that first time.

 

When they pulled apart, it was Capheus who was blushing. “I have never kissed anyone before, not in the flesh. Was I any good?”

 

Hernando kissed him again to answer.

 

After their second separation, Capheus touched his lips before breaking out into a fresh grin. “It feels so nice!” He rested his fingers on Hernando’s lips as though he would feel the lingering tingle of their contact. “Consent is everything. I would never kiss you if you did not ask; I wouldn’t even call you beautiful if you asked me not to. It is the same with Amanita – Nomi’s girlfriend.” Hernando must have shown his confusion at the unfamiliar name (sue him, he had seven new lives to keep track of). “We love her, but we could not forgive ourselves if we forced that love upon her.”

 

Hernando wrapped his lips around one of Capheus’s fingers before his hand was too far from his mouth, dragging his tongue over it and locking eyes with him over his glasses. He pulled off with a loud popping noise once Capheus looked sufficiently pole-axed. “I hope we’ve established that I officially - and enthusiastically - consent.”

 

Somehow, the smile that provoked was the brightest of them all.

 

Speaking of enthusiasm, Capheus had it in bunches. Hernando could tell, now that he wasn’t holding himself back, that he truly hadn’t done anything more than kissing before either. Even so, the way he mouthed at Hernando’s throat felt too good for him to care. Hernando had dressed lightly because everyone had made so much fuss about the Kenyan climate only for it to be no warmer than Mexico City; the plus side was that his clothes were few and easy to remove. So were Capheus’s.

 

Hernando assumed that, as the non-virgin, he would be taking the lead. He assumed wrong. Capheus had him on his back without an instant of hesitation, sucking hickies into his chest as he moved down Hernando’s body.

 

“This is so...” Capheus’s voice was smoky with arousal already. He couldn’t even finish a sentence before teasing one of Hernando’s nipples. “So different from with the others... The way I can feel you and yet not _feel_ you...” It took Hernando a second to decode that, between the linguistics mess and the hands and lips working him into a frenzy. “Please make noise, Hernando. I’m so worried you don’t love this...” He sounded worried. He sounded pained. “I can’t _feel_ you...”

 

Well, if he insisted... “God, Capheus, you’re perfect... Don’t ever stop touching me...” Hernando lunged forward to kiss him again, trying to take some ground back, take some of the stress of pleasuring them off of Capheus. But he would have none of that.

 

“That is quite enough. You are a guest in my home!” He said, laughing as his fingers went to Hernando’s sac. “That means you are not allowed to do any work.” Hernando tried to manage more than a moan or gurgle in response, but then Capheus’s fingers moved back past his balls to massage his taint. He was a very knowledgeable virgin, apparently. “Yes, we thought you might like that.” A bit too knowledgeable...

 

When Capheus moved to his cock and started to breathe on it, Hernando’s suspicions were confirmed. “Lito.” Capheus looked up, his smile guilty and his eyes bright. It made Hernando’s cock twitch. “If you want to tell your friends how to fuck me, then come home to us and do it.”

 

The noise Capheus made at that was obscene even in a time of obscenities. “Yes, Lito, come home.” He did an excellent job of covering his teeth as he slid Hernando’s cock into his mouth and bobbed down... quite far for a virgin, actually. “What would it feel like if we were both here, loving him? Remember how good it felt... the first time two of us were together...” Hernando jumped a little when he felt one of Capheus’s fingers next to his cock the second time he gulped it down. He assumed it was to lube it up. And he was right. “My friend, how can you even bear to go to work when you could taste him all day? You are delicious, Hernando.”

 

“T-thank y—Ah!”

 

Was it Lito that had found his prostate or was Capheus just lucky? Honestly, Hernando couldn’t make himself care or do anything but try and move his hips forward onto Capheus’s finger. That wouldn’t do – he was already outnumbered. Capheus could tell him not to do any work all he liked; it just wasn’t in Hernando’s nature to receive without giving back. And Capheus had wanted him to make noise...

 

“Fuck! Right there, Capheus! It feels so wonderful!” His babbling cut out again when Capheus renewed his blow-job efforts. Hernando ran a hand down over the stubble of Capheus’s head, trying to stroke rather than hold him down, trying not to thrust into the tight heat. Who could have known Lito’s talents would extend so easily to teaching? Or perhaps this was another instance of Sharing – perhaps it was Lito moving Capheus’s mouth, tonguing at the underside of his cock, tracing the veins and slurping.

 

That thought just brought him closer to the edge. If this was half of what it had felt like for Lito to connect to the others during sex, it was no surprise that that first time had been one of the best orgasms of his life. He could not even take offense; quite the opposite. Hernando let out a moan as his own illicit fantasies and Capheus’s earlier words washed over him. What _would_ it be like if Capheus and Lito fucked him at the same time?

 

His mouth watered at the thought of Lito on his tongue, Capheus fucking him open, or the other way around. Or, if they liked his taste so much, Lito could suck him off while Capheus rimmed his ass. Or Capheus could fuck Hernando and then Lito could rim him and see what _he_ tasted like. Or... oh, what if they fucked his ass at the same time? What would that even feel like for them, the simultaneous pleasure of his tightness around them both as they rubbed against each other?

 

“Fuck, Capheus, I’m about to--”

 

Hernando barely noticed the second of cold when Capheus pulled off of his cock before his hand was wrapped around it, jerking Hernando into orgasm. God, he could feel it on his chin. Once his vision cleared, he saw that Capheus was wiping him clean. That was the last straw on his impossible sweetness. “Capheus, please. We are family. Let me return some of your kindness...”

 

Capheus slid away from Hernando’s hands with an almost sad smile. It was gone a moment later, forced away, but Hernando could not forget it. “Not yet. I have asked Lito to bring home condoms. Then we’ll show you what it’s like to be loved by a cluster.” There was only a split second of wanting to moan and whinge that they did not need condoms before Hernando remembered his mother’s health situation. Safe sex was always best, but it was personal for Capheus.

 

Hernando smiled. “I cannot wait.” No felching, then. No matter. Lito was not the only one who could do improvisation.

 


End file.
